Speed Adventures Book 2
by Speedy-The-Human
Summary: Speed is sent to the My little pony universe. (lets see how bad I do tjis crossover.) I feel like making a pairing and not with any of the Main 6 ponies either or with Queens (I know Celestia and Luna are called 'PRINCESS' but logically speaking they are Queens. I know that since its a kid show they are called Princesses but speedy will call them Queens. i'll stop rant now.


**(this Idea came to me and wrote it done this helped me break free from my mind and I will post Chapter 4 for Speedy later today or tomorrow love Me Speedy the Hedgehuman .)**

Chapter 1 I have become a horse….why?

Speedy was finish writing his book and Sent to get publish after long hours of adding details and error checking (which I don't do.)

After he was done Speedy decide to mess around with chaos powers a bit. ~Chaos control is standard when out of my super form and amazing when I am super but what would happen if I did it as hyper sonic what will chaos control feel or look like?~Speed thinks as he powers up, the ground shakes all around him, trees sway from the amount of wind he is making almost like a hurricane, clouds parted from the sky as beam of rainbow colors shot straight up towards the sky with great force.

Once he was powered up Speedy took a few deep breaths becoming Hyper always took some of his stamina which will restore in seconds. "CHAOS CONTROL!"Speedy Shouts, as he does so the area around him starts to change and looks as if he was looking over the Galaxies.

Then a Text box appeared before his face and letters in flashing colors start to appear as well.

-Welcome Master to Dimension Transportation…It says this is you have been to 1 different Dimension before, would you like to revisit? If so press yes if not press no to activate menu.-

"Honestly I was not expecting this at all."Speedy said to himself as he presses no and then a menu appeared.

-Menu-

• Randomizer: select this one to visit a random Dimension, cool down 2 months

• Dimension selection: Select one Dimension from Millions upon Millions, Mixed Dimensions are disabled for now, cool down 2 months.

• Visited: here you can choose from Dimension you been too.

• Power select: Here you can disable and or enable which powers you want to use when you visit different dimension. (Some transformation can't be disabled like your Hyper and Dark forms.) Or you can use power randomizer and let it up to chance.

• Update: more functions will appear Later on as you visit different Dimension.

-End of Menu.-

"Hmm neat."Speedy says as he looks around the menu options he pressed a few buttons and was ready.

-Randomizer checked, Power + Transformations a total of only 17. Teleportation ready.-

Speedy looked at the Portal before him it was flashing colors just like he was and it was cool to look at. "Alright here goes nothing."Speedy said as he flew straight into the portal.

\- Equestria ever free forest.-

As I traveled through the portal I saw many just many stars and planets change as I flew once I flew out the Portal and immediately I started to change shape as I was Hyper.

The pain was barely felt but still there like a tickle, after the ticklish feeling left I noticed I was shorter and "OH MY GOD I'm HORSE WITH LONG WINGS AND A HORN!"Speedy shouted as he saw his reflection on the still waters of lake. And a text box appeared.

-Hello Master welcome to the world of Equestria a new feature is added to your menu would you like to check it out?- "Yes."Speedy says –Missions: when in a new world your actions can alter the course of any creature's fate, so these missions are based what can help better the world or just for fun in some ways or be troll.

1\. There's a festival going to happen in about a day or so. Goal: make at least 5 friends in a town called Ponyville.

2\. ?: must complete mission one to unlock this one.

"heh piece of cake but first lets learn to walk."Speedy said.

His Hair was long and flowing flashing the many colors as he usually does, he could still fly so he lowered his himself to the ground slowly so he can get a sense of balance and try to learn to walk like a Horse.

"Ok speedy you done weird before like my werewolf form this is almost like that."Speedy said to himself to boost his confidence. Once his hooves touched the ground he let gravity take him. He was able to stand and felt little to now no unbalance so he will his transformation away once he exited his Hyper form HIs wings and Horn disappeared and he fell flat on his underbelly area and he let out a grunt of pain.

Now with no assistance from his powers he needed to get used to new balance less state. "ok speedy one step at a time."Speedy said as he wobbly got up and took one step forward but then fell. "arrrghhh I will not lose to balance failure."Speedy says as he forced himself back up and take a few more steps now getting hang on walking.

After a few minutes Speedy was walking and got the wobbliness out his body and was now starting to test if he had his super speedy. He ran around the forest bumping into many trees and into a shack.

Out walked a zebra? "Sorry about that I was just going on a Light jog."Speedy says as he gets up from the ground.

"No need for apology, just wanted to make sure you were ok."Zecora said ~did she just rhymes?~Speedy thinks. "No need to worry I'm ok…Hey do you know which direction is Ponyville?"Speedy asks.

"Just keep heading South and you'll get there without a doubt."Zecora said as she points south "It was nice meeting you bye!"Speedy says as he runs off.

"What a strange zebra…wait does that mean most of the world is just talking horses?"Speedy said to himself as he ran he ran out the forest and saw the open green hills and many clouds in the blue sky.

He saw a sign with words Ponyville on it. And started to slow down his run to around 25 mph fast but not insanely fast that'll he will stand out and of course if a blue fur horse wasn't eye catching either he'll be fine.

First person I mean pony was a jumping pink pony. ~Phew if she is pink me being blue is not going to be a issue.~Speedy thought. "Hey my name is Spe- "GGGAAAAASSSSPPPPPPP!"the pink said as she bolted off "ok? That was something."Speedy said as he kept walking.

He met a few other colorful ponies they were all friendly and busy as they worked. So he didn't bother them. He then bumped into a pony as he was busy looking at the house as he walked.

He looked at the pony he bumped into she had nice white coat (horse fur not a real coat.) with blue and light blue hair, she had big purplish glasses on with some big headphones on. He also noticed she had a tattoo of a mirror image of two bridged eighth notes and she had a horn.

"Sorry about that."Speedy says as he looked down at her. She waved her hoof. "Are you ok?"Speedy asked she nodded yes. "Phew that's good, My name is Speedy Maurice and I am so sorry to have bumped into you like that."Speedy said he saw wat looked like a blush and her waving her front leg as if to say that's ok. She then handed Speedy a Piece of paper and went on with her way.

-My name is Vinyl Scratch mostly know as DJ Pon-3 hope we get along.-Speedy read "I guess I got my 1st friend."Speedy said to himself. He walked around and was getting hungry which then made him relies did they expect his currency of rings or did they had some weird currency like grass?

He walked into a desert looking house. "Welcome to sugarcube corner, How may I help you?"Mrs. Cakes asked "I would like your best Muffin please."Speedy said as he looked at her covered in dough and flower. She moved around her muffin display and pulled one out labeled Lemon surprise. "That'll be 2 bits please." said Speedy gives her one of his rings. She gasp "s-s-sir I can't accept this rings its worth at least 30 bits." said as she tried to calm herself.

"Just give me 3 more of these muffins and the change is all yours."Speedy said she nodded and gave Speedy 3 more muffins. After he ate his muffins and strolled around Ponyville some more he decided to take nap on a tree branch and sleep he did.

**End here for now. 1 before i get chewed out Zecora Pointed North towards Ponyville but She ****rhymed south. 2 this is just a bunch of ideas being written out as I type.**


End file.
